weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nour T
I'm with you........as the weakness left this world, and ulona, and you........I am coming with you....Angryfaicgee (talk) 16:39, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I'M GLAD UR BACK :) LLRweegee (talk) 21:40, January 24, 2014 (UTC) UR BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nour, how dare you make adolfgee? Nazis are not allowed! Only mahziis!--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 12:58, January 27, 2014 (UTC) will you still include me in the new episode of rise of al qaeegee Angryfaicgee (talk) 14:56, January 28, 2014 (UTC) CHAT!!! I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 14:56, January 29, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia - Puralleo LriGee. (talk) 13:09, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Nour, can you please AlphaColor the background for this image? Please? :) LriGee. (talk) 19:02, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for adding AlphaColor to the background of LriGee! But you didn't have to edit the other stuff though... But who cares, it looks good! THANK YOU! CHAT ~ PURALLEO CHAT I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 15:17, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Your toon spongebo looks better then the original spongebo xD--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:12, February 8, 2014 (UTC) 1. yes, your characters will be in as secondary chracters] 2. niogee -swift CHAT I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 12:46, February 10, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Ignore What My Signature says. I Think SOme Dumb Person Edited it. AWESOME!!!!!!¡!!!!--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 12:50, February 10, 2014 (UTC) CHAT NOW! ~ PURALLEO CHATI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 13:21, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I need u to come to puralleos garn wiki chat find the link in my blogs LLRweegee (talk) 21:45, February 10, 2014 (UTC) CHAT PLEASE. EVERYTIME YOU GOT THE CHANCE, CHAT!!! I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 21:33, February 12, 2014 (UTC) CHAt I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 19:02, February 13, 2014 (UTC) finally finished using paint tool SAI! phew! so hope u liked it. well yeah :/ but i got bored and made this in my grandmashouse for 1 hour... Hey, Nour if you have time, look at this. Copy X (talk) 18:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC) http://angrycore.deviantart.com/art/Nourcore1592-435706726?ga_submit_new=10%253A1393008923 No problem. I am going to do requests if someone wanrs to be drawn like a ccore. --Copy X (talk) 00:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) AHEM! NOUR! IF WE REMOVE FAKEEGEES, THIS MEANS WE REMOVE US! DON'T LISTEN TO LLR! HE HAS A SCREW LOOSE! OK?! I AM AFRAID THAT LLR IS JUST TRYING TO STOP US FROM DOING ANYTHING!(caps lock was on) Copy X (talk) 07:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) i am not making this up. Sling King (talk) 10:52, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Just do the video i requested ok? Of Ultimate Rage with my Ultimate form or if you dont i will be joining al qaeegee the deadline is March 5 CHAT I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 17:51, March 3, 2014 (UTC) CHATI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 18:00, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Nour... YOUR FANART IS GREAT, WAY BETTER THAN MINE! Will you include me in the next episode of rise of al qaeegee, you said, that u will Yoshiki (talk) 19:25, March 4, 2014 (UTC) HEY! I MADE DEENKEY KOONG!!!I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 13:10, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Nouri Ur page was good but btw super bio man sprites and stuff as baby fortran but it was. Good page ik u can make more good ones but remember super bio man = Baby fortran --LLRweegee (talk) 14:43, March 6, 2014 (UTC) NOUR, WE NEED TO TALKI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 18:04, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Lets Talk about NonɹפoplʎƖϛ6ᄅI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 18:30, March 7, 2014 (UTC) SOrry For Absence. Im Making A Audio Poop Which Is A Youtube Poop With No Video. And NO I Cant Send it.I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 12:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC) So Chat PleaseI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 12:35, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok and thanks. Also, I'm making a new form of Sqeegee called Demon Sqeegee for my new story Youtube Poop- the Rise of Sqeegee 7. His article may be on this wiki soon. Can I make Angryfaicnour? In case you do not know, it is a fuse between you and me. If you disagree, I will understand you. Yoshiki (talk) 18:55, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. How do you make that effect on your eyes? You know, blue-ish? Yoshiki (talk) 12:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 02:39, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Dear NourGodly, Please look at the link or something.... http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NourGodly1592/Fan_Picture_Contest please just look. I made your form To make Weegee move his hand I copied his arm and put the layer of it in front of him, then I redrew the rest of his body behind it. After that I kept rotating his arm in each picture I used to make it look like he was moving his arm. Russmarrs2 (talk) 03:48, March 14, 2014 (UTC)Russmarrs2 Thank you very much Nour! I LOVE the remake! I maybe will make you into a bureacrat because your active and help weegeepedia! P.S I know why you used RAINBOW Tylenol XD (to bad the creator of the songs is a furry :p)--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 10:19, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Plz Chat --The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 01:25, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ChatThe Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 11:42, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Nouri if. Deleted paperio I will revive masesh If u delete paperio page I will revive Masesh and it better not be remade! ----